


don’t think you’ve got it made

by elusivedays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Assault, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, F/M, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Older Harry Styles, Smut, Subspace, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy Harry, The rest are dudes, Younger Niall, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, harry has douche moments, louis is a girl, niall is a girl, or at least attempted subspace, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivedays/pseuds/elusivedays
Summary: Niall is tired of using Harry and she’s tired of being used.OrNiall and Harry are both stubborn idiots when it comes to their feelings.





	don’t think you’ve got it made

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, it’s been a while for me, so this is super rough, but I got inspired to write the longest one shot I’ve ever written. It’s a little messy and the tenses might be all over the place so I apologize. After posting the other day, I went through the story and cleaned up as much as I could but if you still see mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> If you’d like an idea of how I pictured girl Niall in this, Scarlett Leithold was my muse. 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to the lovely and annoying Sofia who convinced me to go down this dark path and start writing again. I love you. I hate you.
> 
> Title from the song I’m Not In Love by 10CC.
> 
> Please read and I hope you enjoy it!

_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

“What are you upset about now?”

The question makes Niall grit her teeth, blue eyes focused solely on her reflection as she brushes her blonde hair slowly. Harry sounds condescending, whether he means to or not is a mystery to her, but it's upsetting and she finds herself letting out a quiet breath, doing her best to keep her cool. 

“I'm not,” She insists, trying to keep her tone light as she sets her brush down on the marble countertop in the hotel bathroom. It was another pricey five star one, something she could only dream about affording to stay in. She exits the bathroom and sees Harry undressing, wincing when he roughly tugs on his tie to loosen it. He's obviously the one who is upset, and Niall refrains from rolling her eyes. 

“You are.” He responds, voice low and rough as he turns to look at her. “You were acting off tonight. You barely said a word.” 

Niall sighs again, louder this time since she doesn't care if he hears her at this point. She can sense an argument coming on even if she doesn't want it. “I'm just tired. I've got finals coming up so I haven't been getting a lot of sleep.” She murmurs, going to her overnight bag, it looking a bit pitiful in the flashy room they were in. “I'm sorry if I wasn't entertaining for you or your colleagues.” She means to genuinely apologize at first, but it comes out snarky and a little sarcastic and she could have smacked herself then. They were definitely going to argue. 

Harry's scoff confirms that, Niall glancing up and standing as he approaches her, her pajamas in her hands, pressed against her chest while she waits to hear what the older man has to say. 

“Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to come?” Harry's voice is calm again, something that puts Niall on edge a bit as she stares up at him. “You know I wouldn't have cared if I had to attend the dinner alone.” 

A sharp sting is the first thing Niall feels, it burns in her chest and she does her best to keep her expression blank as she stares up at Harry. 

_He doesn't care._

The words are repeating themselves in her head, Niall letting out a small laugh as she moves to brush past Harry. “You're right, I should've stayed home. Sorry.” she sounds a bit more genuine this time, or at least she thinks so. 

Harry doesn't say anything and Niall prays that this conversation is over as she goes back to the bathroom to change. She takes her time pulling on the baggy shirt she's sleeping in, eyes burning and a lump lodged in her throat as she slowly slides her shorts up her pale thighs. 

The worst part is she doesn't know why she’s so put off by Harry lately. She feels like she hangs onto everything he says, and is embarrassingly emotional when what he says comes off as harsh or too blunt. 

When they first started seeing each other, she was aware that there were no feelings involved, and she still feels that way. She's not in love with Harry or anything silly like that, but they've been seeing each other for a little over a year so she can't deny the fondness she feels toward the older man. She wonders if he feels any fondness towards her. He has to, right? Sure, they weren't in love but didn't he at least care enough to not be such an asshole when she was clearly not in the best mood?

_He doesn't care._

Niall wonders if maybe her monthly is coming up and that's why she's so in her head lately. She ignores the words floating around in her mental space and successfully manages to calm herself down by the time she's ready to leave the bathroom. 

This time Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over, his back to her until he hears her enter the room. 

“Come here,” he tells her when all they do is stare at each other for a minute. 

Niall sets her Givenchy dress down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to risk wrinkling it or something because it's fucking _Givenchy_ and costs probably three times her rent. She's never asked Harry about prices though, knowing she'd feel a little sick if she thought about it too much. 

She walks over to him, going to stand in front of him in between his spread legs. They're silent for a moment, Harry looking up at her and Niall staring down at him. He looks curious and unsure about something, and Niall can feel her pulse quicken when he reaches for her hands. His palms are large and a little rough, and they're Niall's favorite feature of his next to his dimples. 

She watches, a bit in awe, as he pulls one of her hands up so he can kiss along her wrist and palm, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I'm sorry.” He says and it's not fair because she realizes that's she's not even upset anymore, and even though she's tired and doesn't want to argue, she wants to at least be able to let go of her frustration on her own time and not just because he looks up at her with his stupidly pretty eyes and makes her forget about why she was even upset in the first place.

“It's fine,” She says before she can stop herself, and it's really not fine at all, but she's at least relieved to hear her voice come out calmly.

Harry tugs her forward and she ends up in his lap, sighing when he starts kissing along her neck. “It's not fine,” he insists, low voice making goosebumps rise on her skin as he noses along her jaw. “I knew you had finals, I shouldn't have asked you to come. I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you.” 

Niall is putty as she listens to Harry, the tension in her body dissolving with each kiss Harry gives her and each word that leaves his mouth. His arm is around her waist, hand slipping under the hem of her shirt, allowing his cold fingertips to graze her skin and making Niall flinch a bit. He chuckles and she huffs, but it's cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She feels his free hand grip her jaw, holding her in place as he kisses her and she allows him to take control like always. 

There's teeth and tongue and it's rough and passionate like Niall likes; like _Harry_ likes, and even with Niall being a bit tired, she can't bring herself to protest when he starts undressing her.

_No fair, no fair, no fair._

_____

Finals are over and Niall is _exhausted_. She wants nothing more than to just head to her flat and sleep, but of course when she gets there, her thoughts of sleeping the rest of the day away are gone.

“We're going out tonight.”

Niall groans as she listens to Louis’ announcement, going to plop down on the couch next to Zayn and lay her head on his shoulder. She loves her roommates, she really does, but she is definitely not in the mood to go out; her brain is fried and she has no energy for anything. She even turned down Harry for dinner tonight. The thought of being in her bed made her more excited than the thought of being in his right now. 

“Make her stop.” She mumbles to Zayn as Louis continues to go on and on about how they deserved a night of recklessness after having to deal with finals all week.

Before Zayn can open his mouth, Louis is already defending her case even more. Figures.

“Nialler, you have been a total zombie these last few weeks and you _need_ a break.” She insists, even standing up on her tippy toes a bit as she stresses her point. “We all do! But not in bed. Well, maybe in someone else's bed, eh?” she wiggles her brows a bit at the two sitting before her and Zayn snorts while Niall rolls her eyes. Louis is dating a cute business major in their year named Liam, so if she ends up in anyone's bed, it'll be his. Meanwhile Zayn is single and Niall sort of is too? She's not exactly Harry's girlfriend.

“My point is,” Louis begins again, glaring at the two. “I need a trashy night out with my two best mates and you can either give in already and come with, or you can let me go alone and let God knows what happen to me.” She finishes triumphantly, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the two with a crooked grin on her face. 

“Oh no,” Zayn says dryly. “whatever would we do if something happened to you?” 

Niall can't help the cackle she lets out, raising her hands in surrender when Louis glares at her. “Okay, okay, you've made your point.” she assures her best friend, not wanting to be at the mercy of Louis Tomlinson's rage. “We're in, yeah?” She looks over at Zayn, who shrugs and smirks up at Louis who is still giving him an unimpressed look. They're always at it so this is nothing compared to the full blown screaming matches they've had in the past.

Niall has most definitely _not_ considered looking for new roommates, nope. 

“Whatever the queen wants.” Zayn nods, Louis finally grinning as she goes to make her way to her room, most likely going to look for something to wear.

Niall sighs, closing her eyes as she continues to lean against Zayn. “Think I can get away with taking a nap?” she murmurs, head jostling a bit when he chuckles. 

“No way, she’s going to start screaming at us about needing opinions on her outfits in a few.” He murmurs, smiling when Niall lets out a whine. “Sugar daddy isn't going to make you go off to some fancy event tonight?” He asks and Niall sighs. 

Louis and Zayn are the only two that know about Harry and her and neither of them exactly approve of her odd relationship with the older man. It's one of the few things they agree on.

Thankfully, they don't comment much, other then the occasional friendly jab but Niall doesn't mind. She knows this isn't the greatest set up, but she's gotta pay her bills somehow.

“No, I actually bailed on him tonight so we need to keep social media posts to a minimum.” She's partially joking and partially serious, knowing Harry would definitely get on her case if he found out she went out after telling him she was “too tired to do anything”. They aren't dating or exclusive, but they have an agreement that they'll always be honest with one another. 

Technically it isn't her fault that she's doing the opposite of what she told Harry she’d be doing so she doesn't feel too bad. 

Hours later the trio is dressed up and heading out, Niall feeling a bit better after having knocked a couple of drinks back before they left their flat. “Don’t let me get too fucked up.” She murmurs to Zayn, and he chuckles, patting her thigh as he turns from his conversation with Louis to give her a look.

“Not trying to pull tonight?” he asks and Niall shrugs.

“Not really in the mood.” She insists. She ignores the uncertainty in the back of her mind. She is single and has no reason to feel guilty even if she was in the mood and decided to pull. 

They never exactly talked about seeing other people, her and Harry, but Niall can’t imagine he’d care much if she hooked up with someone else, as long as she was present whenever he called for her.

She doesn’t know why that thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, but before she can dwell on it, they’ve arrived to the club. 

Thankfully, one of Zayn’s mates - Sam, Niall thinks his name is - is a bouncer at the door and they don’t have to wait in line, heading in and straight for the bar.

“Let’s start with shots!” Louis exclaims excitedly and Niall and Zayn don’t even bother telling her they technically already ‘started with shots’ at the flat, instead nodding in agreement and obediently taking the small glasses the bartender presents.

The night progresses from there and even though Niall still doesn’t feel like pulling, three shots and two drinks later, she’s a lot more open to the idea of a fun night where she can just let loose and not think about anything for a second.

She’s lost Zayn and Louis, but she’s sure they’re not far. Louis mentioned something about Liam meeting them out at the bar so she figures she’s wrapped up in her boyfriend and Zayn is probably chatting up someone pretty somewhere.

Niall doesn’t even know the name of the person she’s grinding on, doesn’t really remember what they look like either, just that they’re a decent dancer and they haven’t let go of her hips once since they pressed up against her from behind. She doesn’t mind though, it’s all harmless and them not feeling her up is a good sign. 

She finally pulls away from them when the song switches, the small blonde pushing through the crowd of people and doing her best to get to the bar so she can order another drink. She feels flushed and giddy for the first time in weeks and she suddenly thinks Louis Tomlinson is a fucking genius for suggesting they go out. Niall couldn’t remember the last time she felt so at ease.

“Mystery shot, please!” She tells the bartender as soon as she’s managed to flag him down. She reaches to grab her debit card out of her purse - even drunk her knows better than to use Harry’s card when he has no idea where she’s at or what she’s up to - only to be stopped by a large hand being placed over hers.

“I got this one, mate.”

Niall is sure she’s hearing things when she recognizes the voice, eyes slowly trailing from the hand over hers, to the Rolex covered wrist and up the black long sleeve only to finally be met with a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

She’s tense and wide eyed as Harry leans into her, lips brushing against her cheek and ear. She can smell his favorite Versace cologne and all of her senses are screaming at her to turn her ass around and head straight into the crowd of people so he can’t find her.

How the hell did he know she was here?

“Fancy seeing you here, kitten.” His voice stands out amongst the music and loud chatter at the bar and Niall wants the ground to swallow her whole right now, but all she can do is blink up at Harry like an idiot once he pulls back.

“How…” She trails off, watching as he smirks, a dimple popping out, while he raises his other hand and shows her his phone. 

It clicks instantly and Niall can’t believe she was dumb enough to bring her phone - the iPhone _he_ bought her - with her to the club. Of course he would be able to see her location.

She swallows, feeling a bit defensive now that her initial shock is gone. “Are you checking up on me?” She asks through clenched teeth, snatching her hand back from under his. Harry’s hands are immediately raised in defense.

“Easy now.” He says. “I was just worried when I saw your location said you weren’t at home. Thought maybe your phone was stolen because there’s no way you’d lie to me about where you’re at, right?”

The bartender returns with the shot right then and Niall does not hesitate to turn from Harry and take it. Gone is her relaxed demeanor and it’s now replaced with drunk anxiety. Drinking more probably isn’t going to help, but she can’t find it in herself to make smart decisions right now.

“This wasn’t planned,” She tells Harry after a moment of him staring at her and Niall very obviously avoiding his gaze. “Lou sprung it up on me when I got home.” She knows her accent becomes thicker when she’s buzzed so she wonders if Harry can even make out most of what she’s saying. He has an unreadable expression on his face and Niall is trying not to think too much about how he might have just watched her dance with some stranger and now here she was trying to defend herself.

Why is she even so defensive? They aren’t dating.

“Should we get going? You mentioned you were tired earlier.” Harry’s voice startles her out of her thoughts, the young girl looking up at the older man in surprise. He still has an unreadable expression on his face, but his tone implies he’s not asking her about leaving, he’s telling her it’s time to go.

Niall nods, hesitant. “I should probably let Z and Lou know-“ 

“Text them.” Harry says simply, grabbing her hand and tugging her through the crowd.

Niall can’t bring herself to attempt at pulling away; she doesn’t want to make the situation worse. But she suddenly regrets taking that extra shot. It only makes the knots forming in her stomach feel even worse.

_____

Harry has Niall on her knees as soon as they enter his house. Her blue eyes are teary and unfocused as he fucks her throat, Niall gagging every now and then, but obediently bobbing her head back and forth.

She lets out a whimper around his cock when his large hand reaches down to fist at her blonde hair, the small girl not having a chance to brace herself as she’s forced down until her nose presses against his pubic bone. She’s doing her best to relax her gag reflex, but it’s hard when Harry is being so merciless and thrusting his hips with sharp, quick thrusts. 

When he finally allows her to pull off, Niall can’t help but sputter and cough violently, a bit of drool on her chin as she tries to catch her breath.

“Get up,” Harry’s voice is void of emotion, Niall’s least favorite tone, and she’s trembling as she slowly stands up, carefully wiping at the wetness around her mouth. She didn’t even know why she worried about her lipstick smudging, knowing most of it is on Harry’s cock by now.

“Harry-“ She tries to get a word in, tries to plead her case so he isn’t so angry, but he doesn’t give her a chance. 

“I want you in my room, stripped down, kneeling on the bed.” He says calmly, cutting her off and moving past her. “I’ll be up shortly.” 

She watches him force his hard cock back into his pants, before he’s walking past her. Niall’s blood runs cold when she watches him take a left to head down to his basement and she knows she’s in so much trouble.

She doesn’t know what he’s grabbing, but considering the fact that he’s not happy with her she knows it’s for punishment and not pleasure.

She’s sobered up by the time she gets to the bedroom, hands shaking still as she goes to undress and then situate herself on Harry’s large bed. 

Harry comes in moments after she’s situated herself and Niall is tense, taking in the small box he has in his hands. She can’t help but relax a bit, knowing what is in the box and knowing the devices are focused on pleasuring the recipient and not hurting them.

Maybe he’s not as upset as he was earlier.

“Good girl,” Harry murmurs as he gently nudges the bedroom door close behind him with his foot, walking over to Niall with the same cool and calm demeanor he normally has.

The praise makes her even more hopeful that he’s calmed down.

She watches as he sets the box down, butterflies filling her stomach when he opens it and pulls out a familiar looking black collar, confirming what she already knows.

They’re going to play. 

He bought her the collar shortly after they started hooking up and at first, Niall was a bit freaked out. She wasn’t used to the bedroom habits Harry had and it took them a few tries before she began reacting positively to the things he introduced her to. 

She’s still learning how to be a proper submissive and while she enjoys herself when they’re partaking in their usual play, she can’t help but always be so nervous when it comes to punishments. He doesn’t dish them out often, but when he does, Niall never knows what to expect.

She’s stiff, but silent as Harry makes his way on the bed, coming up behind Niall and gently brushing her hair over her bare shoulder. “You’re usually always so good for me, but you’ve been a little off lately.” Harry’s speaking again and Niall visibly shudders as she feels his breath against the back of her neck as well as the cold leather going around her throat. She doesn’t hear him clasp it, but feels him move away once it’s secured.

Niall wants to speak up and explain to him once again that she hadn’t meant to lie. That wasn’t her intention at all. She wants to yell and curse at the older man for making her feel like she was in the wrong even when she isn’t; she wants to tell him _he’s the reason for her bad moods lately_. 

But of course she doesn’t, she can’t because of the lump that’s in her throat, keeping her quiet and submissive. She doesn’t want to make her situation worse and even if she refuses to admit it, she doesn’t want to make him any more upset with her than he already is.

Harry is in front of her now, the small girl shrinking back a bit when he kneels in front of her. His expression is still blank as he stares at her and the silence kills Niall, but before she can open her mouth to say anything, Harry’s mouth is on hers.

The kiss is soft and slow and Niall responds after only a moment of hesitation. She keeps her hands on her thighs, knowing better than to do anything without the older man’s permission.

They kiss for a while and she whimpers a bit when Harry nips at her bottom lip and pulls back. “Lay back on the bed.” He nods his head towards the headboard behind her and Niall is immediately doing as she’s told and scooting back until she’s laying on plush pillows, watching as Harry undresses.

Even at forty-two Harry looks amazing. He keeps himself in shape and Niall still doesn’t understand how he has yet to find a woman to settle down with. 

The thought leaves a weird feeling in her stomach, but he’s on her again before she can dwell on it.

She can’t help the soft sighs she lets out as he kisses along her skin, a sharp whimper leaving her mouth when she feels him bite and suck on her neck. It’s definitely going to bruise and Niall would have said something if Harry hadn’t snuck a hand in between her thighs to play with her already wet folds. She’s not ashamed of her arousal, but she does get a bit embarrassed when she jumps a bit at his touch. 

Harry says nothing, however, and continues with his touches and kisses, pulling back and staring down at her with dark eyes moments later. 

Niall is breathless as she stares up at him, skin flushed and a few red marks along her neck and chest. He’s still rubbing at her clit and she can’t help but mewl when she has two fingers pushed into her. 

He’s relentless then, watching her with a stern expression on her face as he forces his long fingers into her over and over again.

Niall can’t help her whines, hands gripping helplessly at the pillows under her head. Her blue eyes are on the ceiling, unable to meet Harry’s strong gaze as she feels pleasure coursing through every inch of her. 

He’s amazing with his hands and Niall is so blissed out, she can’t be bothered to be embarrassed at the noises she’s letting out or the wet noises coming from in between her thighs.

Her first orgasm washes over her within minutes, leaving the blonde flushed and trembling. She pants loudly, finally looking up at Harry who is still just staring at her.

“ _Harry_ -“ She doesn’t get a second to catch her breath before he’s pushing into her, splitting her quivering sex open with his cock. 

His hands go on either side of her head, green eyes glaring down at her as he begins to deliver firm, slow thrusts. 

Niall is a bit sensitive, but she can take it, gasping every time he bottoms out. There’s pain and pleasure and she feels dizzy trying to sort through the confusing cluster of sensations. It’s all bearable until it’s not.

An embarrassingly loud squeak leaves her mouth when Harry’s left hand moves from beside her head and returns, this time moving in between her thighs and holding a small bullet to press against her clit. She’d forgotten about the toys.

Once again, he’s not giving her time to protest, the older man leaning down to press his mouth against Niall’s again, swallowing her breathless cries and whimpers as he continues to fuck her.

The second orgasm makes her vision spot and Niall feels a little wiped out. 

“No-“ she breaths when she feels Harry still pressing the bullet against her quivering clit, hand weakly reaching down to push his away, only to have him grip her wrist and pin it back down to the bed with his free hand.

“Did I say we’re done?” It’s the first time he’s spoken since he entered the room and Niall is reminded of the fact that she’s at his mercy tonight. “Did I, Niall?” He asks again when she only stares up at him.

“No, sir.” She replies instantly, flinching when he brings the bullet back to her clit. 

Her punishment is starting to make sense and Niall doesn’t know if she’ll be able to last.

After a few torturous moments, Harry finally pulls the bullet back and Niall breathes out a shaky sigh of relief but it’s short lived as he pulls out.

“On your hands and knees, kitten.”

Niall looks up at Harry, silently pleading with him to give her a break, but he only continues to stare her down until she does what he says.

And then he’s inside her again.

By the time Harry finally finishes on her stomach, Niall is crying and trying to catch her breath. She can’t stop shaking and her brain feels like mush. She lost count of her orgasms after the third one, the young girl in subspace and a weepy mess now that all was said and done.

“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,” she sobs into Harry’s shoulder, having just finished riding him and now sitting in his lap.

“You did well, love.” Harry murmurs and Niall can barely make out the words as she clings to the older man, only able to continue to cry in response. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

This is the first punishment where she’s been pushed this far. Never has she reached this state of confusion, euphoria and fear. She’s overwhelmed and only knows that she doesn’t want Harry to be angry with her; just wants to please him.

The rest is a blur. One minute they’re in the bath and the next in the bedroom again. Niall’s no longer crying, but she’s floaty and spacing out, hearing Harry’s low, calming voice but still struggling to focus on what he’s saying.

She feels herself start to doze off, catching a bit of what Harry says before sleep washes over her.

“We’ll talk in the morning.”

_____

When Niall wakes up, for a moment she forgets where she is, blinking her eyes open and looking around the dimly lit room in confusion. She sits up a bit, wincing when she feels her lower half ache at the movement. The night before comes rushing back to her then, Niall feeling a dull throbbing in her temples, most likely due to her dehydration after drinking so much last night.

She looks around for any sign of Harry, but once she sees she’s in the room by herself, she lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes. She doesn’t know how the hell she can face him after last night, doesn’t really feel like it if she’s being honest.

“Fuck,” she whines quietly as she slowly eases off the bed, legs almost giving out as soon as she tries to stand. “Asshole, bastard, piece of fucking…” Niall is muttering every name she can think of as she practically limps to Harry’s walk in closet, going to look for some clothes of hers to change into. 

Never in her nineteen years has she ever experienced this type of discomfort after sex, but she’d also never had anyone push her beyond her limits.

She slips off the T-shirt of Harry’s he had dressed her in the night before, pulling on some leggings and a baggy sweater. It’s Gucci, but it’s the closest thing to casual she can find out of all of the things he’s bought for her to change into when she spends the night.

She only goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, brushing her hair out, but not caring to style it before she goes looking for her phone to order an Uber.

She slips on a pair of canvas shoes and gives up on looking for her clothes from the night before, figuring Harry either threw them out or had them dry cleaned.

She doesn’t care enough to dwell on it, quietly exiting the room and trying not to groan at the bright hallway. She doesn’t hear Harry’s low voice downstairs, but she doesn’t let her guard down as she carefully makes her way down to the main floor.

She can hear music playing softly then, coming from the direction of his study and she thinks she has a proper chance of avoiding any conversation, only to still when she hears a low voice from down the hall.

“Niall?”

She was _so close_. 

“Hey,” She turns to Harry, giving him a sheepish smile. “I was just… I was gonna go.” She says, hand raised slightly as she lifted her thumb and gestured towards the door behind her.

She isn’t sure why she thought that Harry would just accept that, holding her breath as he makes his way over to her.

“You were just going to leave?” He huffs, Niall averting her eyes to look down at her shoes. “Look at me, kitten.” He growls when she gives no response.

Niall does, cheeks flushing like usual at the pet name, and she huffs back at him, puffing out her chest a bit as she manages to scrounge up a bit of courage. “Yes, I was going to leave.” She says firmly. “Figured you had your fun with me last night and didn’t need much else now that you got what you wanted.”

Something unrecognizable crosses Harry’s features - hurt? - but it’s gone before Niall can fully acknowledge it, replaced by his usual stoney expression.

“Last night was for _you_ , Niall.” He says, his low voice and slow drawl grating on her nerves as she stares up at him in disbelief.

“For _me_?” She asks rhetorically, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh. “I don’t remember asking you to fuck me until I lose all common sense, Harry.” She growls, faltering a bit when she watches his expression go from blank to angry.

“Watch your mouth, kitten, or else you’ll end up over my knee.” He warns and Niall’s flush darkens at the way he speaks to her.

She can’t believe him! The fucking nerve.

“Wouldn’t want that now, would we?” She murmurs, tone drenched in sarcasm as she rolls her eyes. 

Harry’s gaze darkens then and Niall tenses a bit. In the midst of her brave one woman show, she had forgotten about Harry’s pet peeve.

There’s a honk outside and Niall suddenly remembers her Uber, turning to glance back at the door and then up at Harry who is still glaring down at her.

“That’s my ride-“ She says, starting to slowly walk backwards as she looks up at him, only to let out a squeak and a curse when he grabs her arm and drags her with him down the hall. “Harry- _Harry_! You’re hurting me!” 

She gasps when he throws her onto his couch, Niall staring up at him in shock and fear. Fuck, she took it too far. That much is obvious when she sees the murderous look on the older man’s face.

Her phone is vibrating in her hand and she doesn’t even look down at it, knowing it’s most likely the driver trying to get ahold of her, but unable to tear her eyes off of Harry who is breathing heavily, pacing back and forth in front of her, fists clenched at his sides.

“What the hell has been going on with you, Niall?” his voice is booming in the living room, Niall jumping at the sound. “I fucking give you everything - _everything_ \- you want and need, and you repay me with disrespect? You know better!” 

He stops pacing, turning to look at her again and then he’s standing in front of her once more, looming over the young girl and she’s never felt so small. “What are you so unhappy with?” 

Niall feels scared and overwhelmed as she stares up at Harry, tears now in her eyes as she hugs her knees to her chest for some form of comfort. Her lower half is aching after being forced to walk quickly and her headache is no longer a dull throb, but a sharp pounding against her temples. 

This is too much.

“I don’t know!” She exclaims when Harry continues to stare her down, obviously waiting for her to respond. The tears are falling without her consent and she quickly wipes at her cheeks, not wanting him to see her like this. She’s never cried in front of Harry before and she feels like an idiot; like a childish idiot and she hates it. “I don’t know, but I don’t want to do this anymore!” She gestures to him and then herself. “I don’t want to be your pet, I don’t want to be fucked for money anymore, I don’t want to do this.” 

She’s sobbing now, hiding her face behind her knees as she waits for him to yell some more. She doesn’t see the expression on his face, and she doesn’t want to.

“Is that so?” When he speaks, Niall flinches at the sound of his voice. He sounds exasperated and that makes her chest ache.

There’s a sigh that comes from Harry, and when Niall looks up, she sees him run a hand through his curls, before looking down at her. “Your Uber is probably gone by now. I’ll have Carl give you a ride home.”

His expression is unreadable and Niall’s heart is still hammering in her chest as she watches him turn away and leave her in the living room by herself.

She’s left with her tears and her thoughts as she sits there, the haunting thoughts from a few weeks ago coming back to her.

_He doesn’t care._

_____

“He’s a twat, Niall. You can do so much better.”

It’s been a week since Niall and Harry’s _whatever it was_ \- Niall refuses to call it a break up because you can’t break up with someone you were never with in the first place - and she spent the first few days refusing to leave her room. She ignored Zayn and Louis’ persistent questioning when she got home from Harry’s, tears still in her eyes and only whimpers and sobs leaving her mouth as they tried to get what was wrong out of her. 

After getting out a choked “Harry”, she went to her room and locked them out. She spent three days in her room, moping over _nothing_ , only leaving to use the restroom, before Louis and Zayn bust into her pathetic safe haven and forced her to shower and eat.

After that it took her another day before she finally came clean about what happened. They listened and let her cry and then they slept in her room with her so she wouldn’t feel alone and Niall has never loved anyone like she does her roommates.

It is now day six and Niall is sitting in the living room with her two favorite people on either side of her, each with their own pint of Ben & Jerry’s, watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s as they pass a joint around.

Niall looks over at Louis who has her face twisted in a scowl, stabbing at her ice cream with her spoon. She smiles, taking the joint back from Zayn and taking a hit. “Yeah, I know. It was just a stupid agreement.” She insists, not wanting either of them to misunderstand and think what she and Harry had was more than that. “You live and you learn I guess.” But even as she shrugs off the situation, she can still feel this stupid ache in her chest and knots in her stomach. 

“Liam has a bunch of mates that are single, fit and proper gentlemen. They’re a bit nerdy, but they’re sweet lads. I could introduce you to one?” Louis suggests, wanting to do whatever she can to make the blonde feel better.

Niall smiles, shaking her head and handing Louis the joint, Zayn speaking up before she can say anything.

“She needs time to just be on her own.” He says, scratching at the scruff on his jaw after setting his empty container on their coffee table. “Probably not the best idea, getting into another relationship so soon.”

“I wasn’t talking about a relationship, I was talking about a rebound to fool around with until she’s back to normal again.” Louis huffs in response, making Zayn snort.

“That’s even worse, Lou. She just got out of a physical relationship, jumping into another isn’t going to make her _normal_ again.” He mumbles with an eye roll.

“You know what I meant you twat-“

“ _Guys_ ,” Niall cuts in before the conversation can take a nasty turn. “relax.” She turns to Louis, a smile on her face. “I appreciate the offer Lou, but I’m good. I’m definitely not in the mood to deal with any man who isn’t Zayn right now.” She giggles and she misses the way Zayn triumphantly sticks his tongue out at Louis from behind her, but the brunette only smiles at her blonde friend and nods, going to hug her and flip Zayn off behind her back.

“Understandable.” Louis murmurs, pulling back and smiling at Niall. “Let me know if you change your mind though, love.”

Niall knows she won’t be changing her mind anytime soon, but she nods anyway, going back to picking at her ice cream.

They finish the movie and are now just lounging on the couch together, Zayn packing them a bowl this time.

“So, what are you gonna do about money now?” He asks as he glances over at Niall who is curled up with her head in Louis’ lap while the older girl runs her fingers through her hair. Her eyes are closed so she misses the murderous glare Louis shoots Zayn, who raises his hands in defense before hurriedly going back to what he was doing.

“‘m gonna have to get a job.” Niall murmurs, too high at this point to be upset at the question. She keeps her eyes closed, sighing. “Earn money like a proper adult I guess. I have some saved… but I don’t wanna run through it because I was being a bum.” She says and Zayn and Louis share a look.

“Well take your time, love. You’ve covered our rent plenty of times before so Z and I have no problem helping you out until you can get back on your feet.” Of course it was Harry that paid, but Louis wouldn’t mention specifics. Niall was the one who requested the amount and she was sure the blonde compensated the older man somehow.

“You’re both so nice.” Niall sighs and Zayn and Louis share a laugh. Only to her, because they both adore Niall.

“One of my mates works at a bar downtown. Says the waitresses there get massive tips.” Zayn says as he finally has the bowl ready and goes to take a hit. “Especially the pretty ones.” He blows out the smoke, playfully poking at Niall’s leg, making her giggle.

“Yeah? I’ll look into it. Thanks, Z.” Niall murmurs, finally opening her eyes when Zayn nudges her a bit so she can get a hit.

She doesn’t know how she got so lucky, having these two lovely people watch over her, but she’s grateful.

_____

Another two weeks go by and Niall is slowly able to separate herself from her feelings and focus on becoming a proper independent woman. Tuition is not cheap and she promised her parents she could handle it on her own - of course that was when Harry was in the picture - so she can’t go to them for help, but she wouldn’t want to anyway. She doesn’t want them stressing over finances because of her.

Zayn is literally a godsend and Niall can’t thank him enough for getting her into Signal, the bar his mate Alex works at. She’s new to the service industry, but it’s one of the few places where she can use her looks to her advantage. 

As shallow as it sounds, Niall is able to get away with small mistakes with just a pretty smile and frantic apologizing. Alex wasn’t joking when he said the tips were good because even when she’s a bit clumsy, the customers still always left a pretty nice tip for her efforts. 

 

She’s a bit tired by the end of her first week, balancing school and work, but the amount of cash she brings home makes it all worth it. Not to mention, being busy distracts her from thinking about a certain curly haired man.

It’s her third week on the job, a Saturday, and the bar is quite busy. Niall’s feet ache and she would seriously rather be at home with Zayn and Louis, listening to them argue, than deal with all of the drunk perverts she keeps encountering throughout the night. But money is money, so she keeps her smile in check and tries not to flip out every time she hears a disgusting comment or feels a hand brush along her backside. 

Thankfully, her uniform isn’t too scandalous, a simple black, fitted cocktail dress that stops mid thigh and has a neckline that could be a bit higher, but she’s worn less and done worse for money so she doesn’t complain. It helps with the heat in the bar, wearing the little number.

“Niall, there’s a group of four that’s just come in, can you go and seat them?” Niall looks up and sees Patrick, the head bartender, leaning over the counter and nodding his head in the direction of the door. Of course even with her heels on, Niall still has a hard time seeing over the crowd, but she smiles and nods, even though she wants to remind him that she hasn’t had her break yet.

After successfully getting through the crowd, she sees the group standing at the door and chatting. Her smile falls immediately when her eyes land on a familiar face, Niall pausing as she feels a tightening in her chest.

Just a few feet away, Harry’s standing there, laughing at something the guy next to him says. He looks good, so good and Niall feels her mouth go dry and a flutter of excitement in her stomach at the site of the older man.

She can’t believe he’s here and her excitement is almost immediately replaced with a bit of frustration as she notes he doesn’t look like he’s missed her at all. She’s been doing a great job at keeping up a front, keeping busy and distracting herself with work, school and friends, but when she’s by herself, when there’s no one or nothing to use as a scapegoat, she misses him. 

She hates to admit it, hardly acknowledges it, but she misses him so much and if she doesn’t drink or smoke until she’s numb, it hurts. 

She doesn’t know why she gets this way because what they had was nothing more than sex and money. Sure, they talked a bit, had a cuddle or two, and spent almost every other day together, but at the end of the day they were just using each other and she doesn’t know why she can’t seem to just accept that.

“Excuse me, hello-“

Niall snaps out of her thoughts and tears her eyes off of the curly haired idiot, now noticing that there is a woman in front of her, huffing a bit. 

“Good evening, I apologize for the wait. My name is Niall and I’ll be seating you today. Will it just be-“ she finally takes in the rest of the group beside the woman and Harry. There are two other men with them that Niall doesn’t recognize from any event that he’d brought her to.“-the four of you?”

The woman nods and Niall can feel Harry’s eyes on her now, but she ignores him completely, leading the group towards an empty thigh table and it’s thankfully a bit further away from the bar. “Someone should be with you shortly to take your orders.” She says with a sweet smile, before she turns and goes to the bar to tell Patrick she’s taking her break.

She doesn’t lose her composure until she’s in the back room and thankfully everyone else is on the floor so she’s able to have a small moment where she flutters around the room anxiously.

She goes to grab her phone from her locker, quickly sending a message in her group chat with Zayn and Louis.

_**N: SOS HARRY IS AT MY JOB. I REPEAT HE IS AT MY FUCKING JOB** _

She waits only a few agonizing seconds before the texts come in.

_**L: NO FUCKING WAY. WHY? WITH WHO? DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OUT THERE??** _

_**Z: Fuck dude I can come to your job right now. I’m just at a pub a couple blocks away.** _

Niall gets a little teary eyed as she reads the texts, laughing a bit as they share her anxiety.

_**N: No no no it’s fine! Lou, you’re a good two hours away so definitely no to you. Can’t imagine Liam’s parents will be too impressed with you just leaving out of nowhere and Z, you have fun! I just needed to tell you guys.** _

_**N: He’s with some lass and these 2 other lads.** _

_**L: I wish I had picked a different week to meet his family. I’m so sorry I can’t be there babe, but at least call Z if you need anything!** _

_**Z: I’ll give you a ride home. I’ve got my bike. I’ll be there as soon as your shift is over babe.** _

Niall really loves these two.

_**N: It’s okay Lou. This is a special weekend for you and Liam. Sorry for freaking you out, I’m ok now. Just had to get over the initial shock.** _

_**N: Only if you don’t get plastered Zayn Malik! If you’re too drunk, take a cab home. I’ll catch one home too. Love you guys ❤️** _

_**L: No need to apologize! Call me if you need me. Love you!** _

_**Z: Yes ma’am. ❤️** _

Niall sighs, locking her phone and going to put it away before she heads to the bathroom to check her appearance. 

Thankfully, her makeup hasn’t started smudging. She fixes her lipstick, staring at her reflection with a determined expression on her face. “Relax, he’s just some dude you shagged. It’s not a big deal. Who cares if he’s here with some other girl? You’re here to do your job and that’s it. Then you can go home, smoke and cuddle with Zayn.”

After her little pep talk, she fluffs her hair a bit, wishing she would have just French braided it back so it wasn’t all in her face.

With a slightly more positive mindset and her composure back, she heads out to the bar again, heading back to work.

Thankfully, Harry’s table is taken care of by Josie, a bubbly redhead a few years older than Niall, and she doesn’t have to deal with the party. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t occasionally glance over at their table once or twice, but she succeeds in not catching Harry’s eye once so that’s good.

He’s preoccupied with the brunette who won’t stop laughing at everything he says, touching his arm every chance she gets and Niall does _not_ feel an ounce of jealousy. 

They’re long gone by the time Niall’s shift is over and she’s just so fucking proud of herself. She’s managed to not only handle a tiring shift, but she’s also managed to handle being around her _whatever he was_ without having a mental breakdown.

She has earned her cuddles and blunt that she texted Zayn about an hour before her shift ended. 

She’s standing outside now, cursing herself for not bringing a bigger coat as she hugs her leather jacket around herself, shivering. Zayn text her a few minutes ago saying he was on his way and should be there in ten so now she just has to make sure she doesn’t freeze to death before he gets there.

“You’ve always been bad at dressing appropriately for the weather.” Niall almost jumps out of her skin at the sound of a low voice coming from her left. With wide eyes, she turns and sees Harry standing a few feet away, his usual stern expression on his face.

“What… What are you doing here?” Niall asks and immediately mentally curses herself when her voice doesn’t come out as strong as she wanted it to.

“So this is where you work now?” Niall grits her teeth when Harry shamelessly ignores her question and makes his way over to her, hands stuffed in his long, designer coat. “You shouldn’t be here, kitten.”

Niall feels like she’s been punched in the gut at the pet name, her blue eyes instinctively averting submissively when Harry stands there, green eyes hard as he stares down at her.

“Where I work is none of your business.” Niall huffs, taking a step away from him and mustering up the courage to look up at the older man. “And stop calling me that. It’s gross.” 

There’s a look in Harry’s eye that Niall’s sure she’s seen once before, but it’s gone before she can confirm it. “Niall,” he sighs. “I’ve seen the way the assholes here look at you, how they touch you.” His jaw clenches and Niall’s expression falters slightly. “You shouldn’t be working here.” He says again, tone firmer this time.

Niall has no idea what the hell Harry is trying to pull, but she is exhausted and just wants to go home and not have to see his stupid face again. 

“Harry, I’m not your problem to worry about. Never have been, never will be, so if you could just go-“ she starts, stepping away from him, only to gasp when he grips her arm and tugs her forward.

“What are you going on about?” He practically snarls in her face, looking almost manic. Niall stares up at him, eyes wide in fear. “I’ve been taking care of you for the last year and you just-“

“Harry, let go-“

“-make it seem like I’m some monster who forced you to spread your legs for money-“ 

“I never said that!” 

“Bullshit, Niall! What the hell did I do to make you-“

“I suggest you get your fucking hand off of her mate, before I make you.”

The two freeze and look over to where Zayn is standing a few feet away, glaring heavily at Harry. Niall doesn’t realize she’s crying until the tense silence is suddenly filled by her quiet sobs.

Harry’s hand is gone then and she quickly steps away from him, seeing that look again on his face and finally recognizing it as hurt.

Why did he look like she was the one who hurt him?

“Is this the new lad you’re fucking?” Harry asks lowly, ignoring Zayn as he stares down at Niall, a possessive gleam in his eye. “That quick, Niall? You don’t waste time.” 

The words sting and Niall remembers Harry’s never met her roommates. He’s only ever heard their names or saw the occasional picture and Niall swallows the urge to explain herself to him. She owes him nothing.

“Just go, Harry.” She murmurs quietly, fingers raking through her hair as she stands before him.

“Niall?” Zayn calls, unable to hear what they’re saying but not knowing if it’s okay for him to get closer.

Niall silently holds up a hand for him to wait a moment, the small blonde staring up at Harry with teary eyes.

“Please don’t come back here. I’m not doing that sort of thing anymore.” She says softly, averting her eyes so she doesn’t have to stare up at his hardened gaze. 

“Don’t think you’ll get rid of me that easily, kitten.” Harry growls. “I’ve given you your space, but that ends today. I don’t share what belongs to me.” 

With that, Harry storms off in the opposite direction, leaving Niall with Zayn. Niall feels like her legs could give out at any moment, but then Zayn is there, checking her to make sure she’s okay.

“‘m fine, I promise.” She insists with a sigh. “Let’s just… let’s go home. Z. I’m tired.” 

Zayn nods, jaw clenched as he tries to keep his anger in check. He doesn’t want to stress Niall out more than she already is.

“You should have let me deck him.” Niall rolls her eyes at Zayn’s words, sighing as he hands her the blunt. “He was fucking hurting you, Niall!” He exclaims when she shrugs it off.

Zayn rarely loses his composure, especially when he’s high, but he’s still so livid about what occurred with Harry only an hour ago. 

Niall had showered when she got home, the two now curled up in Zayn’s room, cuddling and smoking together.

“Zayn, Harry is loaded.” Niall says, blowing out the smoke she just inhaled. “How do you expect to go against his lawyers if he sues you for assault?” 

When Zayn goes quiet, she knows that’s the end of that conversation.

“...what did he say to you?” Zayn asks after a few moments, looking down at Niall who has her head on his chest. “You looked really freaked out, Ni. Did he threaten you? You can quit working at the bar, you know? Lou and I can seriously handle your portion of the rent until you find something else, you don’t have to-“

“ _Zayn_ ,” Niall cuts her friend off with an easy going laugh, feeling a lot more relaxed and ready to sleep. “I’m not going to quit. I’m fine, I promise. He just accused me of fucking you.” 

Zayn is silent again, and then he starts chuckling. “What?”

“Yeah, we fooled around for a year and he’s never met you or Lou. I’ve showed him a pic or two but I guess the idiot never bothered to remember your faces. He’s such an asshole.” Niall groans, handing Zayn the blunt back, smiling when he continues to laugh. 

“Well if he thinks you’re seeing someone else, that’s good. He’ll leave you alone now.” Zayn says, relaxing a bit.

Niall nods her head some, although she’s not so sure now. She didn’t understand his behavior tonight, but she doesn’t want to go into what else he said with Zayn. She doesn’t want to worry him and she doesn’t want to think anymore so she just agrees with Zayn and leaves it at that.

“Yeah, that’s true. He probably won’t bother me anymore.”

_____

Harry is there when Niall has her next shift and she sighs as she goes to his table. The bar is pretty dead for the most part so Niall can’t even pretend she’s busy with other customers when Carly, a brunette close to Niall’s age, tells her that the gentleman seated in the back only wants to deal with her.

“What are you doing, Harry?” She asks, not even putting on her normally bubbly appearance for him. If Patrick saw her, he’d probably flip, but he’s preoccupied making sure their drawers are set for tonight’s rush.

“I’m just here for a drink, love.” Harry’s got a smirk on his face, stupid dimple out for Niall to see as he eyes her up and down. “I don’t enjoy watching men ogle you, but I understand why they do. This dress looks amazing on you.” 

Niall feels a blush creeping up on her cheeks, stomach warm at the compliment. She hates how much of a smooth talker he is. His flattery is what pulled her in when they first met. 

“What can I get for you, sir?” She asks sharply, refusing to acknowledge what he said as she stares at him with an impatient expression.

“I see you’ve gotten bold with your mouth since you’ve been away from me.” Harry chuckles and Niall feels a shiver go up her spine at the low sound. Why was he doing this to her? 

She’s tense as he leans forward a bit, green eyes locking with her blue ones. “I’ll just take a rum and coke, please and thank you.” 

“Right away.” Niall says, turning on her heel and hurrying to the bar to put the order in with Sebastian, another one of the bartenders. She returns just moments later, handing Harry his drink, and smiling, completely in character. “Please let me know if you need anything else.” 

Before she can leave, his hand is around her wrist and she pauses, looking down at where his hand is on her and then back up at Harry who is smiling. Niall forgets how to breathe for a second, not used to this. She hasn’t seen him smile like this in months and she feels her heart skip a beat at the site of his dimples.

“Thank you, kitten.” He says, before letting her go and going to take a sip of his drink, winking at her over the rim of his glass.

Niall says nothing, going to the back room to have a moment. 

He is so fucking unfair.

 

Harry comes to her job every day she’s there and Niall has yet to say anything to Zayn or Louis, not wanting to worry them. Louis almost went on a manhunt for Harry when Zayn informed her about what he walked in on when he went to pick Niall up for work.

She doesn’t need them causing a scene at her job or ending up in jail because of her.

But Harry is so _annoying_. He doesn’t do much except for order a drink or two and flirt with her when she comes to his table (the girls have stopped attempting at serving him, knowing he’s there for Niall) and Niall doesn’t know why he’s doing this or where this behavior is coming from, but it’s obnoxious and she definitely does not get a little excited when she sees him waiting at his usual table, dimpled smirk on his face.

She’s so confused, wondering what he thinks is going to happen just because he keeps showing up. She’s not going back to that lifestyle. She is a hard working, independent woman and her mother raised her better than that.

He’s there on Saturday, their busiest night, and Niall is serving four tables and she has absolutely no time to pay any attention to Harry who is watching her like a hawk. 

She does her best to ignore him, smiling and chatting with customers, recommending different drinks and just doing her job as best as she can while feeling eyes on her everywhere she goes.

One of the tables she’s serving has a group of lads that are a bit older than Niall, and they’re a headache to deal with. They’ve been eyeing her like she’s a piece of meat and Niall feels wariness creeping up on her every time she brings them another round of drinks. Of course, she keeps her cool though, wanting a nice tip when they leave.

“Our goddess has returned lads!” One of them, a beefy blonde, announces when Niall arrives with their drinks and she awkwardly laughs when they loudly cheer, making her cheeks flush.

“Here you go, gentleman. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit, enjoy.” She speaks a little quickly, going to make her way back to the bar, only to let out a squeak when she’s suddenly pulled back and into someone’s _lap_.

“Now, now, no need to run off so soon.” Niall looks up at her offender with wide eyes, seeing another bulky guy, this one a red head, grinning down at her. “Have a drink with us, love.” He says, taking his shot glass and trying to get Niall to drink it as he holds her in place with his arm over her waist.

She squirms, trying to separate herself from him without causing a scene. “Sir, let me go.” She says firmly, over their bullshit. She doesn’t give two fucks about the tips at this point. This is disgusting.

She’s small so it’s hard for her to get him to let her go at first, but after his friends speak up, obviously not as drunk as he is, he lets her go with a huff.

“I was just teasing the bitch, no need to get so fucking angry.” He snarls as Niall immediately steps away from him.

She is shaking, she’s so angry and she can see people are starting to look over at them, only adding to her humiliation. She catches Patrick’s eye and sees he’s calling out to Alex to hurry and help her. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave-“ she starts, only to get pulled back and then there’s a large body in front of her and she barely has time to process what is happening before the redhead from before is on the ground.

“H-Harry, what-“ she stares in horror at Harry who is breathing heavily, fists clenched as he stares down at the man who is now knocked out and surrounded by a few of his friends.

“What the fuck is your problem, you twat?” One of the other guys goes to lunge at Harry, but Alex is grabbing him right away, yanking him back.

“All of you out, now.” He says loudly, pushing the guy towards his friends. He turns to Harry, faltering a bit at the murderous look on the other man’s face. “You too, sir.”

“We were just leaving.” Harry growls, grabbing Niall’s wrist and dragging her out with him.

“Hey!” Alex makes a move toward them and Niall quickly holds up a hand, looking over her shoulder at him.

“I-I’m fine, Alex- I’m sorry, I’m leaving a bit early-“ she gets out as quickly as she can, not having time to stop when Harry is forcing her out with him.

“Harry, wait- Harry, stop, I can walk without you dragging me!” Niall exclaims as they end up outside, the older man still pulling her along.

“Shut up.” Harry growls back at her and Niall glares at his back digging her heels into the ground so he has to stop.

“Don’t fucking tell me to shut up!” She exclaims angrily, Harry stopping in his tracks to turn and glare at her. His expression falters when he takes in Niall’s appearance. Her delicate features are twisted in an angry scowl and she has tears in her eyes, cheeks flushed and nose getting a little pink now that she’s exposed to the cool air outside. What gets him is when he finally notices that she’s shaking. 

“Fucking hell,” he growls before releasing her wrist to grab her face and pull her in for a rough kiss. Niall lets out a whine when teeth clash against lips and it takes them a minute to get it right, but Harry finally gets the younger girl to part her lips so he can have access to her pretty mouth.

Niall is breathless when they pull apart, heart fluttering like mad in her chest and her face burning as she stares up at Harry. “What-“

“I’m sorry.” Harry grunts, before leaning down and scooping the blonde up, making her yelp and squirm.

“Harry-“

“Quiet,” He says firmly, glancing down at her as he makes his way over to the car where Carl is waiting for him. “Please just be quiet, kitten. I didn’t mean to yell, but I’m already on edge.” 

Niall opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it with a sigh and allows Harry to carry her to the car.

Carl is out of the car and at the door by the time they reach it, Niall giving the older man an embarrassed smile.

“Hey Carl.” She says sheepishly.

“Lovely to see you again Ms. Horan.” He says with a kind smile, opening the door just as Harry finally sets Niall down.

“Take us home, Carl.” Harry says when they’re all settled in the car, Niall on one side and him on the other.

 _Home_. 

Niall didn’t think she’d ever go back to that place, but here they are and she doesn’t know what to do. Why did she allow him to take her? 

She groans suddenly and Harry looks over at her, frowning.

“What is it?” He asks worriedly.

“I’m so fired.” Niall sighs as she thinks of the mess she left back at her job. Patrick was going to rip her a new one for sure.

“Oh,” Harry says, looking out the window again.

Niall huffs. “Oh? That’s all you can say?” She lets out an incredulous laugh, turning to look out her window. “Some of us don’t own our own company, Harry. That job pays really well and if I get fired, I’m fucked.” 

“You don’t need that job.” Harry says while keeping his gaze out the window. “And watch your mouth. You know I hate it when you talk like that.”

Niall grits her teeth. She knew coming with him was a bad idea. “I told you I’m not doing that anymore and I’ll say whatever the fuck I want to say.” 

She expects him to snap at her or grab her and yell, something aggressive, but he just remains silent, continuing to stare out the window and Niall scoffs, pissed.

She wants to go home, but she left her bloody phone back at the bar and she knows Harry won’t let her use his.

Zayn and Louis would have a field day if they knew who she was with.

The rest of the ride is spent in tense silence and when they arrive at Harry’s, Niall feels an uncomfortable sense of nostalgia looking at the grand home. It’s only been a couple months since she’s been back, but it still feels like it’s been much longer.

Wordlessly, she follows Harry in the house, heart racing when they’re finally alone.

“I want to go home.” She says when he closes the door behind him. “I don’t know if you’re expecting some type of reward for what you did back at the bar, but-“

“Niall,” When Harry cuts her off, Niall narrows her eyes. “relax. I don’t expect anything. I know you’re upset with me for doing what I did but when he grabbed you, I just-“ he closes his eyes and exhales slowly. “I lost it. I’m sorry.”

When he opens his eyes again, he looks a little desperate and Niall is uncomfortable, never having seen this side of the older man. “What are you trying to do, Harry? I told you I don’t want to go back to… to whatever we were doing.” She says defensively, still keeping her guard up even with his change in demeanor.

Harry sighs again, gesturing for her to follow him to the living room. “I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“Harry-“

“Just hear me out, yeah?” Harry pleads gently, turning to face her again. “I just want to talk. After we talk, I’ll have Carl take you home. I won’t make you stay, I just want to talk a bit, okay?”

Niall is wary, and one side of her wants to say no, but she finds herself nodding slowly, hesitantly following after the older man.

Everything still looks the same, she notes. Or at least, the foyer and the living room do. There’s memories in every inch of Harry’s home and Niall swallows thickly as they all come flooding her head.

“Would you like something to drink?” Harry asks and Niall shakes her head, silently sitting across from where he’s standing.

“Let’s just get this over with.” She says and Harry stares at her for a moment, before he nods.

“Where do I start,” he murmurs, beginning to pace a bit. “I guess a formal apology is in order.” He decides after a moment, pausing mid step and turning to face Niall. “I’m sorry, Niall. I’m sorry for making you feel so miserable and not noticing until it was too late. I didn’t realize you were so unhappy with me, I didn’t take into account how much I was introducing you to. Sometimes I forget how young and inexperienced you are with certain things in the bedroom and I-“

“Wait, wait, wait,” Niall cuts Harry off in the middle of his apology, features scrunched up in confusion as she stares at him. “what are you even going on about, Harry?”

Harry frowns at her. “You were upset with me because I pushed you past your limits, right?” He asks slowly. “You were so upset the next day and I realized I took your punishment too far, and-“

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall laughs, the sound empty and dry of any humor. “You think I was done with you because of the _sex_?” When Harry mirrors her confused expression, Niall feels anger bubbling up in her stomach.

“Harry, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don’t want to be someone’s sugar baby for the rest of my life?” She starts, fist clenched in her lap. “That maybe I want a normal relationship and that I don’t want to feel like every ounce of affection is worth money and name brand clothes?” 

“Niall, what-“

“I know you said you don’t do relationships,” she cuts in before he can take over the conversation and she loses her nerve. “I know you said that you were happy with me because I didn’t ask for your love, that I only asked for pretty things,” her eyes burn and she blinks rapidly to prevent tears, but that only makes them spill and she’s embarrassed now, but she can’t stop. “But I don’t want that anymore. I don’t want a shallow relationship, I don’t want to just be with you so I can receive things. I want to actually be loved and cherished by someone! I want to go on fun dates, not to business events, I want to actually be someone’s girlfriend, not their ‘friend’ when they introduce me to people. I just want a normal relationship and I knew there was no point in asking you for that when you just want someone to warm your bed.” 

Her bottom lip is quivering and she can’t bring herself to look up at Harry as she speaks, eyes on her lap. “So please, just stop coming back into my life. Stop showing up uninvited and giving me this stupid sense of false hope. I feel like I’m going mad, and it’s because of you. Please just leave me alone.” 

She’s crying now and there’s a sense of déjà vu as she recalls the very last fight they had in this space and it only makes her feel worse.

She takes Harry’s silence as acceptance and she wipes at her teary eyes, ready to request a ride home from Carl, only to freeze and look up when he comes over to her and gets on his knees.

“No,” he says firmly and Niall blinks, stunned. “I will not leave you alone. I won’t stop coming into your life and I won’t let some other bastard have you.” 

“Harry-“ Niall begins to plead, only to be cut off with him leaning in to kiss her. “Stop it.” She cries against his mouth, hating how her heart aches at the gesture.

“I love you.” Harry murmurs against her mouth, going to kiss along her jaw as Niall tenses up, not sure if she’s heard him right. 

What?

“Fuck, Niall, I felt like I was going crazy after you left. I tried to act like I didn’t care, tried to pretend like it didn’t fucking kill me when you said you didn’t want me anymore, but I can’t be without you.” His large hands are moving down her slender arms, gripping her elbows as he pulls back to look at her. “I want those things with you, I want all of it with you and I still want to spoil you because you’re my girl and I would give you the fucking world if I could.” 

Niall isn’t too sure about what is happening, she might be dreaming and when she wakes up she’ll hurt all over again, but right now she feels too hopeful to overthink things.

“You… you want to be with me?” She asks, hesitant and vulnerable as she stares back at Harry with teary eyes.

His expression softens and he leans in for another chaste kiss. “More than anything, I just felt like you were losing interest in an old man like myself and I couldn’t find it in me to fight for you at first.” He explains, shaking his head and giving her elbows a squeeze. “Stupid pride on my part and I’m so sorry, baby.” 

Niall is leaning in to kiss Harry again before she can stop herself. “Me too, I love you too.” She whimpers against his mouth, arms going around his neck as she keeps him close. “I love you, I love you.” 

Harry growls, feeling his cock twitch as he listens to Niall’s sweet declarations of love. “Can I touch you, love? Am I moving too fast?” He groans into the crook of her neck, wanting to only do what she wants to do and go at her pace. 

Niall giggles, kissing the shell of Harry’s ear before nipping at it playfully. “Mhm,” She consents, squealing when she’s suddenly being lifted up and brought upstairs.

“Off,” Harry grunts after tossing the small blonde on his bed, eyes raking over her figure hungrily. She’s flushed, blonde hair sprawled out around her and her dress has ridden dangerously high up her thighs. He watches fondly as she giggles, sitting up and lifting the cocktail dress over her head before tossing it aside. 

He wants to fuck her into his bed, wants to make her submit and admit that she’s his, but he also wants to make love to her and give her the sweet and gentle kisses and touches she deserves.

“Harry?” Her voice pulls him out of his head and he’s surprised to see her pouting. “Focus on me, daddy.” 

Harry groans at the title, Niall unknowingly solving the debate in his head. He has her naked and on her back within seconds, Niall continuing to giggle and sigh as he kisses along every bit of her skin.

“Mine,” he declares, sucking marks onto her neck and chest and stomach. 

“Yeah,” Niall breathes, feeling hot and eager as she squirms under Harry.

A breathless mewl leaves her mouth when Harry’s head is between her thighs, Niall having missed his tongue so much. “Please, please,” she breathes. “Please, daddy, wanna come-“

She knows just what to say to work Harry up, wants him to lose control and ravish her like he used to. She squeaks when he inserts two fingers into her wet sex without warning, Niall whining as he starts fucking her with them.

Harry watches her from in between her legs, tongue swirling around her swollen clit before he takes it in his mouth and sucks. She’s like putty in his hands, already near tears as he eats her out.

Her first orgasm is beautiful to watch, her head being thrown back as she squeezes her eyes shut, pink lips parted wide while soft cries leave her mouth. 

Harry is still staring when she comes down, blue eyes unfocused and glazed over as they stare up at him. “Daddy,” She whimpers, the small girl always a bit emotional after coming. It’s fucking lovely and Harry is beyond whipped.

“Want more, kitten?” He murmurs, slowly pulling his fingers out and going to bring the wet digits to her lips, Niall immediately parting them to take his fingers into her mouth and taste herself.

Harry is still amazed that someone can look so innocent and filthy at the same time, the older man letting out a breath as she stares up at him and holds his hand still so she can suck and lick at his fingers. “Want more,” she pleads, spreading her legs more to invite him in.

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, hurrying to grab a condom and get back on the bed. He ignores Niall’s giggles as he situates himself on top of her, leaning down to kiss her again.

“Tell me if I’m being too rough,” He says, pushing into her with a soft groan, Niall only able to whimper in response. “What’s the word, baby?” He pants, needing to make sure her safe word is known before he lays into her.

“A-Apples,” Niall breathes, already looking blissed out and in love as she stares up at Harry from under her lashes. 

Harry nods, expression softening as he takes in the beautiful girl underneath him. She’s all his and the thought makes his cock ache.

He begins to thrust into her warm, wet heat, watching as her lashes flutter every time, little noises leaving her mouth. He grips at her thighs, holding her legs apart as he goes a bit harder, testing her boundaries a bit and slamming into her now.

Niall feels like she’s on cloud nine, the wonderful mix of pain and pleasure she missed back with full force and she loves it. 

“Daddy, daddy,” she cries, eyes rolling to the back of her head when he hits her spot, her jaw going slack. “ _There_ , please please please,” she begs, crying out when Harry delivers a few hard thrusts, making her back arch as she feels another wave hitting her. “‘m gonna- wait, wait-“ she’s begging for a break, but she doesn’t use her safe word. She doesn’t mean it; she wants to be ruined.

Harry growls, forcing her knees against her chest now as he begins slamming into her, hitting her spot again and again. “You can take it,” he huffs out, loving seeing her looking so small and pitiful as she cries out over and over again.

She comes with a shaky, dry sob, pupils dilating as she stares up at Harry with unseeing eyes.

Harry is so fucking in love with this girl.

He pulls out slowly, gently helping Niall into her stomach, before he lifts her hips up, the small blonde gripping at the sheets with shaky hands as she braces herself.

“Daddy,” She sobs when Harry is inside of her again, his large body blanketing her easily as he places his hands on either side of her head, starting up with his quick, firm thrusts again.

He’s so _deep_ and Niall knows her stomach is going to hurt in the morning, but she doesn’t care, she’s craved this feeling for months now.

Harry stares down in awe as his cock goes in and out of her, her cheeks bouncing off of his hips every time. “You look so fucking good bent over, kitten.” He breathes, voice hoarse. 

He brings a finger up to his mouth sucking on it softly and slowly lowers it to her puckered virgin hole.

“Relax,” is the only warning he gives before slowly pushing his finger into her tight bum.

They’re both startled when Niall comes without warning, Harry staring down at the trembling blonde in shock.

“Fuck, don’t,” Niall is sobbing into the sheets, embarrassed and turned on as she lays under Harry. 

“Fucking hell, Niall.” Harry grunts before he starts slamming into her again, thrusting his finger in and out all the way to the knuckle. “You like it when I play with your ass, yeah? I’ll have to get my cock in there soon,” he growls, groaning when she clenches around his cock at his words. 

He adds a second finger in there and Niall is a wreck, feeling so sensitive and it actually hurts a bit more than it feels good, Harry slamming into her weeping sex, but the young girl wants it, she wants it even when it’s too much.

Harry comes when Niall’s fourth orgasm hits, three fingers buried in her bum and his cock pressed as deep as it can go.

The two of them are breathless and Harry carefully eases out of Niall’s stretched holes, peppering gentle kisses against her neck and shoulders. “You did so good, baby. You took all of it kitten, ‘m so fucking proud of you.” 

Niall only whimpers softly in response, turning her head to share a kiss with Harry. She’s spent, but she’s happy. She’s so fucking happy and she feels like crying, but she somehow refrains. 

“I love you,” Harry murmurs and then Niall can’t help it as her self control falters and she begins to cry.

_____

“So Louis wasn’t too happy with you, hm?”

The bath water feels amazing, nice and hot, and the bubbles only add to the relaxing feeling as Niall leans against Harry’s chest, in between his legs as they sit in his whirlpool bathtub together, enjoying each other’s company after the mind blowing sex.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed certain luxuries that came with being with Harry.

It took a minute for Niall to muster up the energy to get up, but when she remembered she had been practically kidnapped from her job and Alex most likely told Zayn, she knew she had to call her friends.

Needless to say, Louis was pissed. Zayn didn’t say much, not that he could with the pixie brunette screaming in the receiver, but Niall had a lot of explaining to do when she got home tomorrow.

“Yeah… she’s not your biggest fan, neither of them are.” She admits sheepishly, playing with Harry’s long fingers in the soapy water, the older man having his chin resting on her shoulder, watching her with a small smile on his face.

“I figured as much. They’re probably not too thrilled about you being with me while you’re with someone else too.” He murmurs, frowning in confusion when Niall giggles. “What?” He asks with a huff, pulling back and gripping her chin to turn her head towards him.

Niall smiles up at Harry and he feels his chest tighten at the site. “I’m not seeing anyone else, silly. That was Zayn who you saw that night.”

Harry feels a mixture of relief and embarrassment at the new information. “I made a complete ass of myself.” He sighs, Niall giggling and nodding, leaning back to kiss him. “I’m sorry, by the way.” Harry murmurs when they pull apart, taking in her pretty face while they remain close. “For yelling at you and grabbing you like that. I shouldn’t have let my temper get the best of me, I was just feeling upset and I acted like a complete idiot.” 

Niall’s features are soft as she stares up at Harry, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re forgiven.” She says, smiling up at him. “But what about you?” She questions, elaborating when Harry gives her a confused look. “The girl you were with that night, what happened to her? You two seemed close.”

It’s a childish thought, but Harry can’t help but think jealousy looks cute on Niall. She’s a sweet girl, but she has a feisty temper; they both do, and that only adds to his attraction to her. “Jacqueline? No, hardly even an acquaintance. She works with my mate Tom, one of the guys we were with that night- the older one with the hat. She just gets friendly when she’s had too much to drink.” 

Niall pouts, but accepts the answer, turning to face forward again.

“Baby, trust me, my eyes were on you that whole night. Couldn’t believe my kitten was working in such a place.” Harry murmurs against the shell of her ear, arms going around her shoulders.

“Signal is not that bad.” Niall laughs, whining a bit when Harry nips at her earlobe.

“I don’t want you working there anymore.” He says softly, but there’s finality in his tone. 

“Harry-“

“I’m serious, Niall. There are creeps and-“

“The pay is amazing and it helps pay the bills.” Niall cuts him off, sighing and going to look over her shoulder at him. “I’m not quitting.” 

“Niall, you know how I get.” Harry huffs.

“Then don’t come to my job.” At the look of hurt and the growl that escapes the older man, Niall sighs, pulling back so she can fully turn around and face Harry, on her hands and knees now. “Harry, I don’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to quit. I make decent money and I can finally afford my bills on my own.” She explains.

“But you know I’ll -“

“I don’t want you paying for everything. I don’t want things to be like last time.” Niall says, and Harry’s expression finally softens.

“Baby, you know it won’t be like that. I want to spoil you, I told you that.”

“And that’s fine, but I still want to make my own money. I don’t want to depend on you for everything.” Niall huffs, trying to get him to understand where she’s coming from.

“But I want you to depend on me…” Harry grumbles, pouting a bit.

“ _Harry_.” Niall gives him a look, making Harry groan and raise his hands in surrender. 

“Fine, okay, you can work there. But I’m still going to stop by every now and then. I have to make sure you’re okay.” 

Niall starts to whine, but then Harry puts a hand up. “ _Niall_ ,” He says, mocking her tone from a moment ago.

She sighs, giving in. “Fine, but no more punching people.” She grumbles, going to sit back in her original position against his chest. “I don’t know why we’re even having this discussion. I might not even have a job anymore.” She mumbles, lifting some bubbles up in her hand and blowing them off. “Pretty sure Patrick is gonna kill me when he sees me tomorrow.” 

Harry chuckles, arms going around her again as he leans down to kiss her temple. “Doubt it, kitten. He looked like he wanted to be the one to punch the douche who put his hands on you.”

Niall snorts and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

“So,” Harry starts up after a moment. “what do you think about trying anal?”

**Author's Note:**

> So like.... please let me know if this was the wreck I thought it was. I’m thinking about doing a series of one shots on this AU but it’s up in the air.
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
